


All I Want

by YamiAki96



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't remember how it happend. But he's glad it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

He couldn't remember how it started. Laying in bed watching Damon's eyes give in to gravity between kisses as the late hours of the night turned into the early hours of the morning.

He supposed it had started as soon as they met. There had been a spark between them that Alaric had assumed was his hate. When it was still there after his failed attempt to kill Damon, which had ended in his own death, he knew he had to do something.

It started after Alaric felt comfortable drinking alone at the boarding house with Damon. First a tentative friendship began, then subtle flirting. It was only a few weeks after that that Damon kissed him. 

_*_*_

They were sitting next to each other on the couch, warming bourbon and complaining about there love lives.

"I swear, I'm giving up women for good!" Alaric had said, a little drunk. Damon had raised an eyebrow in that annoying way he did and before Alaric could blink, the dark haired man was straddling his hips, holding his face inches from Alaric's.

"What are you doing?" Alaric asked, but he didn't push him away. Damon smirked in that annoying way he did and leaning forward. He tasted like bourbon and wood smoke and something metallic that Alaric knew he shouldn't like the taste of. 

They had made out like teenagers until Stefan and Elena walked in them. Damon had laughed at their shocked faces and kissed Alaric again.

Alaric tried to convince himself it wasn't a relationship.

Having dinner and drinks wasn't a relationship. Friends did that all the time.

Doing date-like things, like going to movies and watching TV and making out during commercial breaks, was not a relationship.

Having sex on the couch in the boarding house library, and the counter in Alaric's loft, and in the backseat of both cars wasn't a relationship.  
-*-*-  
Then Damon lent him his Camaro one day when his car stopped working.

"I'll look at while your at work. I'm sure I can get it to run again."

Alaric had agreed and when he brought the car back that afternoon Damon had been bent over his car outside the garage.

"How do I owe you?" He had joked.

Damon had stood up straight and kissed him. (For a not relationship they sure did do a lot of that).

"We'll figure something out." He said, before going to the car again.  
-*-*-  
Then Damon had opened up to him. They had been in Alaric's loft, Alaric was getting ready for a not-date, and found Damon staring at a picture of him and his dad.

"I never really had one. A dad." Damon had said. "He hated me." Alaric frowned. 

"Stefan said-"

"Stefan I had completely different lives. We always have." Damon had turned away from the picture.

"Tell me about him." Alaric had said, over dinner. "Your dad."

"Not much to tell." Damon had replied. "I guess I looked too much like my mother. He fell apart when she died. We all did." Alaric had wanted very badly to take his hand in that moment. But this was Mystic Falls, and while it was better than most places, it was still a conservative southern town.

"So he just ignored you?"

"It was normal then. Servants raised your kids for you. Lots of women died in childbirth." Damon picked at the food in front of him. "He was going to leave the estate to Stefan, you know, before Katherine." He saw the look on Alaric's face and frowned.

"Don't." He said, somewhat viciously. "Do not pity me. I turned out great, right?" Alaric had smiled. Then they went back to Alaric's loft and fucked for hours.  
-*-*-  
Then Damon had started spending the night.

At first it was just normal post-sex napping. Then staying half the night, leaving long before Alaric woke up, returning for a morning round before Alaric went to work.

Until the night Alaric swore he felt something shift between them and Damon hesitantly laid against his chest, as if he was afraid Alaric was going to push him away.

Alaric had pulled him tightly against him and kissed his hair. Damon had smiled and fell asleep.

Alaric woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and pancakes and coffee and fresh squeezed orange juice and Damon smiling.  
-*-*-  
Then Damon had said it.

It was a Friday night. Damon basically blindfolded Alaric and put him in the Camaro. Alaric had where they were going ten thousand times before they arrived at the Gilbert Lake House.

Damon had started a fire and put on music and made dinner. Alaric had felt what was coming. Anticipated it.

So after dessert and too many glasses of bourbon later Damon had turned to him and said,

"I'm in love with you, you know." Said it as if he was talking about the weather.

Alaric had pulled him closer and kissed him.

"I love you,too."

And they'd spent the whole weekend in bed. And Damon had convinced Alaric to call in sick on Monday...and Tuesday.  
-*-*-  
Alaric's not sure how it happened, but he's glad it did.


End file.
